


When Not If

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 但是甜, 有些小玩笑还是挺搞笑的, 进展有点慢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: Max和Charles发现他们一起被隔离在瑞士的山中。一切早已注定，至于会发生些什么，其实只是时间的问题。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ayuxena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuxena/pseuds/ayuxena). Log in to view. 



Charles叹了口气，情况不容乐观。他被困在苏黎世机场，前往尼斯的航班极有可能被取消。他已经等了4个小时，然而前景似乎依然黯淡。为了工作，他一直在欧洲各地旅行，现在欧洲大陆的疫情也达到了危险的程度， 他被命令立即回国。只是，随着航班被紧急叫停，回家的可能性似乎也极为渺茫。

“Charles！”他听到一个声音在叫他。他希望不是一个远远认出他的粉丝。他已经有了足够多的麻烦，实在没有心情进行社交活动，讨好粉丝。

那确实不是个粉丝，当然也不是什么他期待的人。其实正是他的死对头，他的对手，与他同辈的世界冠军争夺者……好吧，也许他将整件事夸大了一点。来者是他的同事，F1车手——Max。

“Max……”Charles抬头看向高高在上的男人，“你在这里做什么？”

对于会在苏黎世机场的候机厅里遇到他，Charles感到颇为惊讶。毕竟即使在弹丸之地摩纳哥，他们也很少会碰到对方。但不知为何，却在这里巧合地相遇了。

“想回家啊，我猜和你一样。”Max说着，将行李放在Charles身边，挨着他坐下来。

“嗯。航班一直在延误，我很担心最后会取消。”Charles叹了口气，他只是想回家。老实说，病毒扩散的消息让他感到恐惧，而此时被困在异国他乡无疑是他最不愿意碰到的情况。

“是啊，我也很担心。”Max看着他。Charles注意到，他看起来很疲惫。“我觉得我看到了一张熟悉的脸，于是我想，可能——”

“女士们，先生们，飞往尼斯的S586航班已被取消，飞往尼斯的S586航班已被取消。请与您的航空公司联系，选择其他旅行方式。”令人担忧的公告打断了Max的话。当然，最坏的情况总是会发生。Charles呻吟了一声，他的运气太差了。

“这他妈的是在开玩笑吗？”Max愤怒地低吼，无意隐瞒对当前情况的不满。周围的人开始起身，一边抱怨，一边试图寻找其他的方式回家。Charles深吸一口气，也站了起来。

“好吧，我们得另想办法。你也一起？”

Max抬头看了看Charles。这不是计划好的。没坐上飞机不是计划好的，遇到Charles不是计划好的，与Charles一起想办法回家也不是计划好的。但Max不介意有个同伴，至少现在不介意，因为这只是混乱地开始。

* * *

没有任何交通工具，边境已经关闭，整个国家都封锁了。

“我不知道还能做什么。”Charles放弃了。他打电话给家人，告诉他们自己被困在了瑞士。这不是个糟糕的地方，但他宁愿回家。他看着Max也刚和自己的父母通完电话。

“我想我们需要找家酒店。”Max说。夜幕降临，两人站在机场外，试图找到一班列车、一辆汽车或任何可以带他们离开的交通工具，甚至作为著名F1车手的影响力也没能帮得上忙，而他们远在家中的家人也无法提供任何帮助。

“Max，我不知道，这似乎不像是短期停留在酒店的情形。”Charles担心地咬着下唇。从事情的发展来看，他们会被困在这里一段相当长的时间。

“那我们要去哪儿？睡在马路上？在垃圾桶里捡吃的？”Max不耐烦地说。他并不是在生Charles的气，只是对当前的情况很沮丧，也很饿，他们已经有一段时间没吃东西了。Charles忽略了他的爆发，如果他们中的一个人发了疯，那么另一个人必须冷静下来。

“妈妈建议我们去我家在这里的度假屋。嗯，其实也不是我家的，是一个亲戚的房子。他去世之后，我们通常会在假期过来。我想我们可以去那里，如果你想和我一起的话。”Charles建议道。Max和他并不是朋友之类的关系，他们只是同事，在镜头下故作融洽，场外他们几乎不会交流。但现在的情况非比寻常，很多意想不到的事情正在袭来，而他们宁愿一起面对。

“还有多远？”Max问道，他似乎很快就同意了。也许他的想法和Charles一样，两个人一起总强过单独行动。

“坐车一个半小时。我们走吧，天越来越晚了。”

* * *

他们花了近2个小时才到达山上的小屋，迷了几次路，还停下来吃了东西。当然，他们还曾为谁来开车争论过。最后是Charles来开，因为他还算记得路。但Max则抱怨如果是他来开，就不会迷路了。才怪。Charles用尽所有力气，才没有停车丢下Max，让他在路边自生自灭。

但最终，他们还是到了。山风猎猎，一路向上，直到他们停在一座美丽的小木屋前。

两人从租来的车上下来，卸下行李。Max问道：“这房子不闹鬼吧？”房前只有一盏路灯照亮周围，看起来确实阴森恐怖。

因为太黑，Max并没有注意到Charles的白眼，只感觉到他用手肘推了自己一把。他们已经从邻居那里拿到了钥匙，一位老太太一直为Charles家保管着备用钥匙，方便来访的家庭成员。

“不，Max。我们去年12月才来过这里，不闹鬼。”Charles一边说，一边费力地打开门锁。但他绝不会向Max求助，他们之间的关系就是这样。

房子很大，他们走进客厅，墙的一侧有一扇大窗，中间还有个大壁炉。这里显然已经有一段时间没有住人了，家具上覆盖着床单，空气中弥漫着淡淡的麝香。客厅连接着一个开放式厨房，旁边还有一道后门。Max在房中游走，四处张望，脚下的木质地板咯吱作响。他走到厨房水槽前，那里有一扇窗户可以眺望到后面的花园，月光和星光照亮了疯长的草地，一直蔓延到远处如巨大阴影般矗立的山峦。

忽然，所有的灯都亮了。

现在这座房子看来更大了，也更美了。Max只能想象当晨光从那扇大窗户透进来时，房间会是多么得明亮，而晚上待在壁炉旁又会是多么得舒适。他听到爬楼梯的脚步声，Charles从地下室出来了。

“我把电闸打开了，暖气应该也开了。”屋子里很冷。

“谢谢。”Max对他点了点头。也许这终究不算太坏。

“卧室在楼上，你可以先挑。”Charles建议道。这是有史以来第一次，他愿意让Max在先。

“这一定是世界末日了。Charles Leclerc让Max Verstappen先来。”Max开着玩笑，Charles笑着翻了个白眼。

“别太习惯了。”他反驳道。

两个人拖着行李艰难地上了楼。Max大方地将主卧让给了Charles，毕竟他是Charles的客人。但他的房间也不寒酸，有一张大床和一个大衣柜，非常舒适。然而真正吸引他的是那扇窗，可以俯瞰他刚从厨房里看到的花园，那里看起来一片静谧。从17岁开始，他的生活节奏就像是一辆F1赛车。Max觉得他总算是得到了一些安宁和清净。

房间之间的墙壁很薄，因为他能听到Charles在他的房间里走来走去，可能是在整理行李。Max也决定安顿下来，他不知道自己应该使用衣柜还是就放在行李箱里随用随取。他希望他们不会被长期困在瑞士的山里，但他不知道这会持续多久。

* * *

Max醒来时，不知自己身在何处。有那么一瞬间，他忘了所有回家的交通工具都罢了工，而他和Charles开车来到了这座山间的小屋。谁能想到呢？Max和Charles一起住在山里，而且还没有杀死对方。就像是故事书里老套的情节，你和你的暗恋对象被困在荒郊野外的大房子里。是的，Max很喜欢Charles，但他不会让任何人知道，尤其是Charles。他曾希望这只是个愚蠢的想法，最终总会克服掉。但经过2019赛季，他对自己对手的感情只有不断地加剧。Max知道，他的心已经输了。

Charles甚至不会像朋友一样和他交谈，更别说别的了。他们在围场里的所有交往都保持着严格的专业性，所以当能够和Charles单独相处的机会来临时，他迫不及待地答应了。

Max起身，在窗边伸了个懒腰，他是对的，这里的确是个和他想象中一样美丽的地方。他打开窗户，呼吸着山间清新的空气，沐浴在清晨的阳光里，听着鸟儿的叫声。如果再仔细听，他甚至还能听到招牌式的瑞士牛铃。

一阵敲门声打断了他的晨光浴。“Max，你醒了吗？”

“等一下！”Max一边答道，一边迅速穿上昨晚因为被窝太暖而扔在地上的T恤。

“嗨，早上好。”Max打开门，对着已经穿戴整齐的Charles说道。

“我正想去超市买点吃的，这屋子里什么都没有。你想和我一起去吗？”Charles提议道。就在这时，Max的肚子咕咕叫了起来。

“那我就当你答应了。”

* * *

他们一起进了商场，但不知怎么就分开了。看来，虽然有着同样的工作，他们的饮食习惯却完全不同。Charles仔细地挑选了一些鸡肉、鱼肉之类的瘦肉。他会做的东西有限，所以他一定要选一些像意大利面这样简单的碳水化合物。然后他又拿了足够自己吃一个星期的蔬菜和酸奶。他以为在能安排交通工具之前，他们会在这里困一个星期。那时他还不知道自己错得有多离谱。

当他终于在收银台遇到Max时，发现他的购物车里都是冷冻和罐头食品，还有一盒鸡蛋。

“Max……你就打算吃这些东西？”Charles不敢相信地看着他。

“……我不会做饭。”Max尴尬地承认。

Charles点了点头，“好吧，我马上回来。”

Charles最后跑回去把自己要买的东西都翻了个倍，现在他知道了他不仅要喂饱自己，还有他那个厨艺相当于5岁孩子的对手。这次回程是Max开车，后备箱里装满了新鲜的食物。

那天早上，Charles教Max怎样为早餐煎鸡蛋和香肠。

* * *

接下来的一整天他们都在收拾房子，拿掉家具上的床单，打扫卫生，只有在做午饭的时候他们才停了下来。好吧，是Charles在做午饭，而Max则在一旁仔细观察，在需要的时候打打下手。最后他们在那个虽然缺乏养护但依然很美的后花园中漫步。

“过来。”Charles牵着Max的手，将他带到了花园的另一侧。Max发现这是他房间里看不到的景色，此时，他正在为Charles牵了他的手而喜不自禁。

“看！”Charles说着，指向从他们身后的山上坠下的瀑布。因为昨晚开车到的时候天色已经很晚，Max并没有注意到它，而现在，这实在是个让人愉悦的惊喜。他对他们能够落脚于这样一个美丽的地方感到惊叹不已。

“有一条徒步路线就是从这里一直到瀑布，我们应该找个时间试试。”Charles说完，忽然意识到自己还握着Max的手，于是赶忙松开。

Max笑得很灿烂，“好啊。”

“不过今天不行。电信公司的人打电话来说，网络应该可以用了。我们得测试一下，然后给家人打电话。”Charles说道，他还真是把管家当回事。

解决了最后一点问题之后，两人用Charles最后一刻偷偷放进购物车的葡萄酒结束了一天的工作。

“谢谢你，Charles。”Max坐在壁炉边的地毯上，轻啜一口后说道。

“谢什么？”Charles拨弄着火堆，问道。

“这个。”Max对着他举起酒杯。

“酒吗？别担心，我请客。”Charles脸上露出狡黠的笑容。

“你知道我在说什么。”Max对着杯子说道，又抿了一口。

“我只是不想明知病毒在外肆虐，还和其他人关在酒店里。这是一个更好的选择。”Charles解释道。

Max点了点头，”还要谢谢你让我住在这里。”

“要是你认为我会把你留在外面自生自灭，那你一定是疯了。”Charles答道。

“如果刚好是在奥地利大奖赛后，你可能真的会那么做。”Max说着，Charles笑了起来。那天他是真的对Max非常不满，但他知道记恨永远不会带来回报，他其实很高兴现在他们可以拿这件事开玩笑。

“我以为你恨着我。”也许是酒的原因，Max又张口了。

“我为什么要恨你，Max？”Charles疑惑着。

“因为我们认识了这么久，都没有成为朋友。”Max答道。早在他们还是小男孩的时候，就已经在卡丁车比赛中认识了对方。那会他们的关系比现在还紧张，因为他们总是将彼此撞出赛道，争斗不休。他们一直将彼此视作对手，直到职业生涯让他们分道扬镳。终于在F1的赛场上重逢，然而他们再一次成了对手。

“我懂的，我觉得我已经跟很多赛道上的朋友失去了联系，Pierre大概是围场里唯一一个能算得上是我朋友的人。尽管我们所有人都是一起开始玩卡丁车的。”Charles哀叹着，话语中充满了忧郁的色彩。

“比赛和竞争总是能够消除友谊。”Max表示认可，他也失去了不少朋友。

“也许现在这一切就是我们注定要成为朋友的方式。”Charles很快就恢复过来，又成了没心没肺的样子。

“也许吧。”Max举起酒杯，就此与Charles干杯。

“现在外面发生的事情太可怕了。感染的人数增加的那么快，不知道什么时候才是尽头。”当他们终于连上了网，第一件事就是查看关于病毒的新闻，希望能推算出他们是否可以尽快买到离开瑞士的机票。

“很难说，但我很高兴我们的家人知道我们在这里很安全。”Max说着，喝光了杯中的酒。

“嗯，我们在这里肯定是安全的，但谁知道我们能撑多久呢？也许有一天你决定尝试做饭，然后把房子烧了。”Charles取笑着Max，又提起之前在超市的事。

“嘿！我只是一直没机会学做饭好吗？”Max辩解道。

“你一个人在摩纳哥生活了那么多年！怎么可能没学过做饭呢？”Charles嘲弄地摇了摇头。

“有种东西叫做餐厅和外卖。”Max吐了吐舌头。

“我们不是都有严格的饮食规定吗？或者红牛会更换赛车零件来配合你的体重？”就打趣而言，Charles绝对跟得上Max的节奏。

“如果你的新陈代谢像80岁的老爷爷一样，那我只能说很抱歉。”

就这样，他们一边交锋，一边喝完了整整一瓶酒，直到天色已晚，然后他们彼此督促着对方上床睡觉。那天晚上，因为酒而温热的肚子和因为与Charles度过了一整天而充实的心，让Max轻易地睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

一周过去了，Max和Charles也形成了新的生活习惯。早晨会被一杯浓浓的咖啡唤醒，但这只是给Charles喝的，因为Max讨厌咖啡的味道。不过他承认，咖啡的气味还能接受，甚至还不错。但真正让Max高兴的是，能够看到Charles醒来时端着咖啡，惺忪的睡眼逐渐清醒。在一天的头几个小时里，他们只是轻轻地交谈着，享受着对方的存在。

“我想我快没衣服穿了。”Max告诉Charles。他一直靠着行李箱生活，就这么隔离了7天后，他没有任何干净的衣服了。他忘记了自己并不像在家一样，拥有一个巨大的衣柜。

“好吧，那你得把衣服拿到河边去洗。”有那么一瞬间，Max居然相信了Charles的话，让自己慌了一下。虽然他很享受自己和Charles选择的极简主义生活方式，但他可没准备好接受那种工作。

“你能不能别在早上开玩笑？我差点就信了。”Charles冲他傻笑着。

“地下室有台洗衣机，你知道怎么用吗，还是要打电话让你妈妈来帮你？”Max对他做了个鬼脸。

他绝不会承认，那天后来他确实偷偷地给妈妈打过电话，因为他搞不清楚哪些衣服可以放进洗衣机里，哪些则需要手洗。

喝完咖啡后，他们通常会分头训练。有些时候Charles会去跑步，而Max则骑着从邻居那里借来的自行车。另一些时候，他们会交换。他们会一直忙到午饭时，Charles会试着教Max做饭。烧糊了的菜肴的数量暗示着他其实并不是什么大厨，但至少对Max来说他还是走在了前面。这让他能够永远借此来刺激和要挟Max。

如果Max在准备午餐的过程中受到了Charles的怒火，那么当Charles挑选佐餐网剧时就会被Max唠叨个没完。

“你就不能随便挑点什么吗？”Max不耐烦地问道，他那盘鸡肉和米饭都快凉了。

“你能不能闭嘴？”Charles滚动着Max电脑上的网页，试图挑出最完美的剧集来搭配午餐。遗憾的是，由于他没有带自己的笔记本电脑，两个人只能妥协于观看同一部剧。

“终于！”当Charles找到之后Max大喊道。抛开争吵不谈，这其实是一套卓有成效的系统，他们已经用这种方式看完了不少剧。他们会看几个小时的Netflix，直到Charles推着Max起来，和他一起去徒步。这毕竟是他们唯一能进行的户外活动。

“Max！来做一下解说！”Charles要求道，走到了Max前面。这是他们徒步时会做的傻事。

“Leclerc决定走内线，在这次远足中占据头排。”Max尝试着模仿比赛周末时的F1解说员，他走快了一些，企图追上Charles。

“Verstappen正在接近Leclerc，现在只落后红色的法拉利1秒。 哦，他开启了DRS！他冲到了内线，他能超过法拉利吗？”Max继续解说着，和Charles肩并肩走向瀑布。

Charles笑起来。Max说得头头是道，幸好周围的树林里没人能听到他们在犯傻。Max用肩膀将Charles从小路顶到了草地上，自己则慢慢跑开。

“Verstappen发起了攻击，他将Leclerc挤到了草地上，现在拉开了距离，在2020瑞士徒步大奖赛中取得了领先。”Max跑开的时候，Charles接过了解说的工作。他们在徒步旅行中总是很开心。

正当他们向着如画的瀑布进发时，忽然听到了狗叫声，一只瑞士山地犬向他们奔来。它叫了几声，然后来到Charles的身边，前腿抱住了他的腰。Charles笑起来，在狗的耳后抓了抓。

“嘿，hMax！”他对着狗叫道。走在前面一点的Max停下脚步，看着Charles与那只流浪狗互动。它看起来不像是有主的样子，但不知为何Charles看起来跟它很熟。

“你刚才是管这只狗叫Max吗？”他质问道，走回到他们身边。

Charles看着他咧嘴大笑，“Max，来见见Max！”

那只狗也跟着看向了Max。它似乎对自己领地里出现了陌生人有点不安，但更多的是好奇，它靠近Max，对这个陌生人又嗅又舔。

“这是谁的狗？”Max问道，那只猎犬正试图爬到他身上。

“不是谁的。他生活在树林里，基本上被这里所有的家庭收养了。我们之前度假的时候见过它很多次。”Charles解释道。啊，难怪这只狗已经认识他了。

“然后你给它起名叫Max？”当狗狗确认Max没有威胁后，就从他身上下来，跑回Charles的身边。

Charles耸了耸肩，拍了拍那只狗，“我说，你们俩的相似之处可是不可胜数。”

“好吧，真是无礼。”Max说着，看着那只狗向着瀑布的方向飞奔而去，将两人甩在后面。

“等等，Max！”Charles大喊着追向那只狗。

“你就不能管它叫点别的吗？这样真的很容易搞混！”Max一边大叫着，一边追赶着Charles以及，嗯……Max。

Charles的笑声在清风中飞舞，他继续追着狗跑，“既然你在这儿，也许我们可以叫他Max junior（小Max） 。”

“还是不能接受！”Max回道。两人继续追着狗慢跑，直到最后到达瀑布。

狗狗Max毫不犹豫地跳进瀑布前面的湖中，而Max和Charles则花了一点时间来喘息。这里的景色很美，太阳缓缓下山，天空中呈现着粉色、橙色和金色的痕迹，湖中的水和瀑布在最后几缕阳光下闪闪发光。这的确是Max最近去过的最宁静的地方之一。

“不错吧？”Charles问道，打破了片刻的沉默。

“是啊……”看到如此平静的Charles，这是Max唯一所能说的。那双沐浴在金色阳光下的绿色眼睛更加明亮，Max让自己沉溺其中。他们在那里待了一会儿，直到翻滚的乌云在头顶聚集，预示着雷雨即将来临。

“我想我们该走了。”看到狗狗从湖中游泳出来，Charles说道。

“走吧，Max！”Charles对着狗叫道，Max死死地盯着他，“……junior？”

两人一路吵吵闹闹地回到家，一只湿漉漉的小狗跟在他们身后。

“我想我们的晚餐有了一位不速之客。”Charles回头看了看。

“今晚吃什么？”

“鱼。”

“我讨厌鱼。”

“Max，我不能再吃鸡肉了。我们最近一直在吃。”

“但我讨厌鱼。”

“那我想是时候打开一个冷冻披萨的盒子了。”

“为什么另一个Max能吃到比我更好的食物？”

“我们随时欢迎你和我们一起吃鱼。”

“恶心。”

* * *

“Max呢？”Max环顾四周，Charles对他笑了笑，享受于Max已经认命地分享名字的事实。

“我想他离开了。”他们在厨房后门边给狗喂了些晚餐，当他们吃着清蒸鱼和披萨这样诡异的组合时，这位忘恩负义的客人偷偷溜了出去。

这会儿他们在壁炉旁地毯的老位置上坐了下来，背靠着沙发，看完了Netflix上那部剧的最后几集。

“它甚至没说谢谢。”Max生气地说。显然，他已经喜欢上了那只任性的狗。

“怎么？”看到Charles一直盯着他，唇边挂着微笑，Max问道。还没意识到自己要做什么，Charles上前吻住了Max的嘴唇。这完全是出于本能，他甚至没考虑过后果。

直到他意识到自己在做什么，以及在对谁做，才立刻退开。而Max则被刚刚发生的事震惊到无以复加，甚至无法做出反应，虽然他很想，但他还没来得及做什么，Charles已经退开了。

他瞪大眼睛看着Max，脸色近乎震惊，几乎就像他不相信刚刚发生的事情一样。他一个字也没说，起身跑向自己的卧室，一声巨响，门关上了。

* * *

Max睡不着。无论他翻来覆去多少次，都没有睡意。黑暗的天空中电闪雷鸣，自从他们回家后，就一直在打雷。晚饭在狗狗Max的陪伴下很愉快，在他的笔记本电脑上看剧时他们甚至还很开心，直到Charles吻了他，然后一切都乱套了。

Max被搞糊涂了。尽管Charles的吻是他一直以来最大的梦想，但他就那样跑掉了，Max不知道该怎么做。Charles到底喜不喜欢他？毕竟是他主动吻的。一个吻带来了无尽的问题，而Max没有答案。

敲门声把他从思绪中惊醒，看来Charles也睡不着。

“嗨……对不起，我就是睡不着，不习惯一个人度过雷雨。”Charles手里抱着枕头和毯子，像个迷路的孩子。

“进来吧。”Max将他让进去。Charles走到窗前，窗户还开着，雨点不时溅进来，但他没有动手关窗。他坐在床边，仍然面对着窗户，凝视着外面。凉爽的空气吹过他凌乱的头发，他将枕头和毯子抱得更紧了些。

他从床垫上感到旁边Max的重量，天空中一道闪电划过，Charles缩了一下，从遐想中清醒过来。

“我们要谈谈吗？”Max打破了房间里的沉默。

Charles看向他，绿色的眼睛中充满恐惧，同时又带着希望。闪电划过，照亮了他的脸。在Max看来，他可真他妈的好看。

“我喜欢你。”Max决定自己来说。他知道Charles没有足够的勇气来表达自己的感情，即使他有勇气，也是在赛道上。赛道之外的Charles是个讨好者，这意味着，他永远不会说出任何可能引发对方不满情绪的话，或是冒险走上一条感情被隐藏，并有可能受到伤害的路。所以Max知道，如果他想要得到答案和启示，就必须先下手为强。他就是那种不能拐弯抹角的人。

Charles仍然没有说话，继续看着Max，直到他突然扑上去，拉近两人之间的距离，又一次吻上Max。这一次，Max热情地回应了他。现在他能够确定Charles的感受了。

Charles几乎爬到了他的腿上，把Max推倒在床上，更深地吻着他。Max简直不敢相信这一切会发生在自己身上。Charles居然也喜欢他。他用手紧紧抱住Charles的后颈和腰，乞求这不是一场梦。

Charles短暂地与他分开，喘着气，“我也喜欢你。”他在Max的唇边低语。就这样，Max的世界被点亮了，他咧嘴大笑，这是他最幸福的时刻。

Charles低头对他笑了笑，伸手拂去他额头上的头发，“你真可爱。”

这时，Max翻身来到上方，“我只是不敢相信你居然会喜欢我。”

“我当然会喜欢你，傻瓜。你以为我会随便邀请人来我的度假屋吗？”Charles笑着。

Max也笑着答道：“我不知道，你似乎非常喜欢陌生的东西，比如陌生的狗。”

“我想我只是喜欢名叫Max的人和动物。”那种没心没肺的笑容又出现了。

“我还是不敢相信这一切的发生。”Max喘息着，在瑞士山间舒适的床上，Charles躺在他的身下，这是他连做梦都不敢想的事情。

“你最好相信。”Charles说着，再一次吻上了Max的嘴唇，只是为了提醒他这一刻的真实。


	3. Chapter 3

“Max！你的朋友来了！”Charles煮咖啡的时候，听到了后门上的抓挠声，于是叫了一声。Max一整个早上都在前廊清洗自行车，完全没进过厨房。尽管Charles不想承认，但他很怀念Max陪他一起喝咖啡的早晨。

几秒钟之后，他听到了木地板上传来的脚步声，Max兴奋地出现了。他总是非常热衷于喂狗，他们这次去超市的时候，Max的购物车里只有狗粮，他把购买人类食物的工作完全交给了Charles。Charles不明白，随着时间的流逝，他买菜的能力怎么变得更差了。

“早啊，Max！”Max打开门让瑞士犬进来，它像是受过训练一样，停在自己的碗前吃早餐。Max很乐意把它的食物倒进去。

“哇哦，狗狗得到了问候，而我一早上甚至都没看到你。”Charles抱怨道，但语气中完全没有生气的意味。

“吃醋了？”Max问道，几乎是抱着狗站了起来。

“当然了。”Charles讽刺地说道。但当Max转过身来，深深地吻他时，他并没有抱怨。Max将他按在厨房的台子上，双手炽热地在他的身侧上下游走。Charles呻吟着，这才是一个恰当的问候。

“虽然我很想这样继续下去，但我不能当着狗狗的面这样做。”Max说着，挣脱了Charles。Charles翻了个白眼。

“我放弃自行车了，轮子上的泥巴死活弄不下来，”Max哀叹道，“我想我还是去跑步吧。”

“去吧，”Charles推了他一把，“我得在家待着，因为他们早上随时会把我的电脑和模拟器送过来。”

当法拉利的人发现Charles因为病毒被困在瑞士山区时，他们主动提出要把他的模拟器和电脑寄过来，这样他就可以在那边继续训练，为不知何时到来的赛季做好准备。

“我可不会屏息以待。给你寄电脑和模拟器的可是法拉利，那可得花点时间，”Max评论道，“懂我的点吗？因为你们很慢，哈！”

“哈，哈，很好笑。几乎像红牛一样好笑，因为你们就是个笑话。懂我的点吗？”Charles反唇相讥。

“再努力点，Leclerc。”说完，Max拉上外套的拉链，从后面出去了，他打算带着狗狗Max在树林里长跑。

* * *

Charles的模拟器和电脑比Max先到，笨重的箱子放在客厅里，他肯定需要Max帮忙把它们搬到楼上的一个房间里去安装。只是Max尚未跑步归来，已经快两个小时了，Charles开始有点担心。

他不认为Max会出什么事，但他确实害怕他会迷路。要在短短两周内熟悉林间小路并非易事，而且山里的手机信号往往也不好。

Charles咬着自己的拇指，不知道是否该给Max打个电话，看看他的情况。如果Max真的没事，没有迷路，他绝对会取笑Charles的杞人忧天。就在Charles准备按下通话键的时候，他听到花园里传来脚步声。他从窗户探头出去，看到Max正走回来，松了一口气。

“嗨！”Max一进门，他就打了声招呼，他希望自己的声音听起来不是太担心，或是太渴望见到Max，“你去了好久。”

Max害羞地对他笑了笑。Charles可以看出笑容背后隐藏的紧张，他上下打量着Max，也许是想找到可能耽误了他的迹象。也许他摔倒受伤了？也许他被野生动物咬了？但他看起来似乎没有受伤。

直到他注意到Max的外套鼓胀着，“Max……你外套里是什么？”

Max挠了挠后脑勺，慢慢地拉开外套，直到一只小猫咪向Charles探出头来。

“请不要告诉我……”Charles说道。Max什么都不用说，而Charles却已经知道了发生的一切。

“但我找不到它妈妈，也找不到其他猫咪。它迷路了，孤零零的在树林里！”Max大声说道。这只小猫看起来才几周大，可能是从窝里走失的。Charles看不出它是什么颜色，因为它几乎完全被泥土覆盖着，但它绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。他走到Max身边，把小猫抱进自己怀里。猫咪对着抱它的陌生人喵喵叫着，可能因为离开了Max外套这个安全窝而感到脆弱。

“我给它起名叫Charlie。”Max骄傲地说道，他知道自己终于报了仇，对着Charles笑起来。

“你都不知道它是不是公的。”Charles回道。猫咪的小脑袋正如他手掌般大小，他轻轻地抚摸着。

“无所谓了，它看起来和你一模一样，绿眼睛，明明只是一只可爱的小猫咪，总以为自己是一只可怕的大猫，能够独自在外面巨大又可怕的世界生存。”Max解释道。

“注意点。”Charles警告道，但Max知道他已经被这只小动物给吸引住了。

“Max呢？”Charles问道，惊讶于小狗没有跟着Max和小猫回家。

“我不知道，它一看到猫就跑了，我觉得它不像我一样喜欢它。”Max耸了耸肩。

两人花了一下午的时间来清洗这只小猫，原来它的毛发是姜褐色的，有点像烤过的棉花糖。然后他们决定在Max的房间里安装电脑和模拟器，因为现在他已经搬进了Charles的主卧。

“我想我现在比任何时候都更感谢我们的工程师。”Max说道，他们终于完成了模拟器的方向盘和踏板的安装。

“我只是希望它真的能用。”Charles 看着那些他们无法连接、只能放弃的零件说道。

“如果不行，窗子就在这儿，直接扔出去吧。”Max气恼地说，他已经受够了。

忙碌了一天后，晚餐更令人愉悦。Max给他们的猫咪摆了一个新碗，给它倒了一些牛奶。后来连狗狗Max也来家里转了一圈，但它巧妙地避开了家里的新成员，显然，它对分享本来都在自己身上的注意力感到不满。

“我在写购物清单。”晚饭后，Charles宣告道，因为他们的食物快吃完了。他给Max和自己各写了一张便签，并贴在冰箱上。

Max的清单

-狗食

-猫食

Charles的清单

人类食物

-鸡蛋

-奶酪

-西红柿

-意大利面

“哈哈哈，真好笑。”Max看到Charles张贴的东西后评论道。

“你现在是个赡养者，Max，你必须赡养你的动物。”Charles答道。

“他们互相讨厌吗？”Max问道。他看到狗狗在猫咪身上嗅了嗅，紧接着就退开了。Charlie轻轻地喵了一声，被拒绝后显得很伤心。

“有点像你和我啊？”Charles观察着。

“那他们还有希望，终有一天会成为朋友的。”Max提出自己的想法。他走到Charles身边，把他抱进怀里，俘获了他的嘴唇，吻了上去。

* * *

Charles看着Max在花园里拿着网球和狗狗玩接球游戏。他们的花园一片狼藉，这也不奇怪，毕竟已经有一段时间没人住过了。草坪疯长着，大量的杂草和野花从不同的地方冒出来。但Max并不介意这一切，即使前晚刚下过雨，他也很乐意在泥泞的地上弄脏自己的鞋子。

“来吧，Charles！和我们一起玩吧！”Max喊道，他的脸颊因为跑来跑去而染上粉红色，头发也在风中变得凌乱。这是一段时间以来Charles看过的最无忧无虑的Max。

“我玩不了！”Charles坐在台阶上，指了指腿上睡着的小猫。而且他也不想把自己的鞋子弄脏，因为那会让他多了一件要清洗的东西。只要远远看着Max，他就很满足了。

再次重新评估花园，Charles觉得可以重新设计一下。他并不是天生的园丁，从前也没有园艺方面的兴趣，但现在他有的是时间，他想为什么不呢？他在自己摩纳哥的小公寓里永远也没机会做这些，所以为什么不在这里试一试。

当Charles告诉Max自己关于园艺的想法时，Max不得不屈服了。他完全没有兴趣，但Charles那双小狗般的眼睛让他相信了他有。

“你真的认为通过谷歌搜索‘如何种植花木’就能让你变成一个园丁吗？”Max问道，他们正在努力让这棵幼苗保持直立。

“也许我们挖得不够深？”Charles疑惑着，没有理会Max的抱怨。他们完全照着网上的视频来做，但他们的幼苗却一直在倒下。

“Charlie！别吃种子！”Max放弃了他们试图栽种的幼苗，向进了种子袋的猫扑了过去。

狗狗也一直在四周徘徊，好奇地想知道两个人在做什么。“不，Max！”Charles对着狗吼道，它正咬着一株他们栽好的幼苗。

Max拿着嚼了一半的种子瞪着Charles，Charles回过头来，盯着他们之间的小狗，它从嘴里吐出绿色的植物。

“我放弃了！”Max举起双手，走回家中。也许园艺并不是他们的强项。

* * *

“所以我们不搞园艺了？”关灯过夜时，Charles溜上床，躺在Max身边问道。

“我想我们就应该坚持开车。”Max答道，Charles一靠近，他就把他拉进怀里。

Charles将手放在Max脸上，给了他一个轻吻，然后挣脱开来，噘着嘴说：“我还很期待吃我们自己种的菠菜呢。”

“宝贝，上次去的时候，我记得超市里的菠菜还没断货呢。”Max安慰道。

“这不是重点，Max。”Charles继续撒娇。

“如果你可以找到种植口罩、洗手液甚至卫生纸的方法，那会更有帮助。”Max倒是开起了玩笑。

“哦，闭嘴吧你，”Charles推了Max一下，他只是笑了笑，“如果我种的东西真的长出来了，你一点都吃不到。”

“啊，没能品尝到Charles Leclerc种的菠菜的悲剧。”Max用他最好的假声抱怨道。

“对我这么刻薄！”Charles扭动着要从Max身边离开，但Max只是紧紧地抓着他，不肯让他走。相反，他将Charles拉近，在他唇上印下一吻。

“嘿，我爱你。”Max低声说。

“我也爱你，你这个笨蛋，”Charles回道，“但你还是吃不到我种的菠菜！”


	4. Chapter 4

到了这会儿，Charles和Max被隔离在一起的消息已经转开了，大家似乎都很好奇这是怎么一回事，更想知道这对宿敌是如何一起生活了这么久而没有杀死对方的。

“你在瑞士山中过得怎么样，Max？”F1官方主持人Will在Instagram的直播采访中问他。

“嗯，还不错。其实我现在已经习惯了。这里的生活节奏比摩纳哥慢一些，也简单一些，但不知为何我还挺享受的。”Max回答道。他坐在主卧里，拿着手机，穿着一件红牛T恤，幸好他随身携带的为数不多的东西中有这么一件。

“听你这么说真是太好了。我想真正让人吃惊的是，Charles也和你在一起，这是怎么回事？”他问道。Max尽量官方地回答说这是一个巧合，因为两个人都在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点，莫名其妙地就发生了。但事后看来，Max完全不这么认为。鉴于Charles现在和他在一起，也许是两个人在正确的时间出现在了正确的地点才对。

“他现在怎么样？”大多数车手在世界封锁的时候都不知所踪，所以包括粉丝在内的所有人都很好奇他们的行踪和安危。

“哦，他挺好的。我们一直都让自己忙碌着，比如做饭、看网剧、健身……”Max解释道。他可以听到房间浴室里Charles的声音，只希望他不会像平常那样，半裸裹着毛巾出来。

“他在哪呢？”Will正问着，Charles从浴室中走了出来，正如Max所预料的那样，腰间裹着一条浴巾。为了不让观众看到半裸的Charles（那对谁都没好处），他只好将手机的角度移开。

Charles困惑地看着，Max正试图将他赶出房间。“怎么了？”他问道，忘记了Max正在Instagram上直播。

“我正接受采访呢！”Max尴尬地笑了笑，提醒Charles不该裹着毛巾到处乱跑。Charles终于想了起来，立刻抓起衣服跑去了另一个房间，还好没人看到他。

“啊，我们想看看他。”Will说道，将Max的注意力重新吸引到他和观众身上。

“呃，不行……我觉得他还不够体面，不能在成千上万的观众面前亮相。”Max继续接受采访。又过了15分钟，Charles才再次出场，这次他穿戴得很整齐。他坐在床上，和Max保持着一定的距离，这样就没人能看到他。不过他伸出了手，在Max脑后做出兔耳朵。

“是Charles吗？”F1主持人看到Max脑后出现的手指，笑着问道。

“是的！”Max假装生气地回答，抓起身后的手指，将Charles拖到镜头前。

“你好，Charles！好久不见！你过得怎么样？”Charles一出现在屏幕上，Will就愉快地问道。

Charles紧紧贴着Max，这样两个人就都可以出现在镜头中。幸运的是，摄像头只能拍到他们胸部以上的部分，因为Max的胳膊正搂着他的腰。他掀起Charles的T恤，抚摸着那里柔软的肌肤。Charles几乎融化在Max身侧。

他礼貌地回答着问题，而Max正深情地看着他。两人还没在一起的时候，即使在新闻发布会和活动中，Max也总是这样看着他，仿佛他是什么珍稀生物。Charles也就是这样知道Max大概是喜欢他的。如果没有感觉的话，没人会用这样倾慕的眼神看着另一个人。

Max听着Charles的回答，温柔地笑着，Charles自己也忍不住偷偷看了Max一眼。他以为没人看到，但实际上，全世界都能看到Max是多么得甜蜜，难得他会在这么多人面前坦诚展示自己柔软的一面。

Charles和Max感谢了Will后，结束了采访。虽然没人看到，但Max一直紧紧抱着Charles，即使采访已经结束。这种拥抱让Charles感到安心，他不由完全地转向他，抚摸着他的脸，印下深深一吻。

“这又是为什么？”Charles退开后，Max问道，眼中依然满含着爱意。

“我只是需要你暂时不要这么可爱。”

* * *

Charles很高兴终于有了自己的模拟器和电脑。一开始因为还有新奇感，所以日子过得很忙，但Charles知道一旦他们习惯了，自己很快就会感到无聊，而模拟器的到来则有助于解决这个问题。幸好Max的模拟器也在不久之后快递过来了，这样他们就可以和其他车手以及在线玩家一起玩iRacing等游戏。和其他人一起上Discord也是一件很有趣的事，因为有时候山里真的很孤独，不管他们有多少动物陪伴。

通常Max和Charles会交替着玩虚拟赛车，不然一个房间里有两台模拟器就太吵了，他们都不喜欢。于是，当Max出去慢跑时，Charles决定玩一会儿模拟器。他打开了twitch，设置好聊天室，一边开着赛车，一边开心地和粉丝交流。

老实说，对游戏和聊天过于投入也不是他的错。毕竟在没什么可做的情况下，那确实很有意思。所以当Max发现自己被锁在门外，而Charles没有来拯救他的时候，不完全是他的错。平时他们会一直开着后门，毕竟在疫情肆虐的时候，也没人会来山里找他们，但有时风会将门关住。Max回来时就正好遇到了这样的情况，没法从后门进去。

他给Charles打了好几个电话，还发了短信，但他的男友却没有接。他也曾绕到自己和Charles的房间下，对着窗户大喊，希望他能听到，但却依然没有。不过至少，Max知道男友应该是在戴着耳机玩模拟器，因为他根本没听到自己的叫喊。当然Max也不傻，他有一个很好的方法来吸引男友的注意。

“这个游戏太好玩了，伙计们！”Charles一边等着下一轮游戏的加载，一边对着话筒说道。

“哦！我有了一个新订阅！”当他看到屏幕上出现了一个用户名时，惊呼道，“Max33Verstappen。”

“真的是Max吗？这是他的用户名，对吧？”Charles问道，有点不明白为什么男友会订阅他的twitch。

“CHARLES”Charles盯着屏幕上的聊天信息。

“开门！”他瞪大了眼睛，等一下，真的是Max让他开门吗？

“拜托！谢谢你！”他低头看向手机，才发现自己错过了很多男友的电话和短信。

“哦不，伙计们！真的是Max，他一直在打电话和发短信让我开门，但我没看手机。”Charles惊慌失措，赶紧从模拟器里出来。

“他肯定会对我大发雷霆。”Charles一边喃喃自语，一边扔下耳机，冲下楼梯去开门。

他用尽全身力气打开门锁，在开门的一瞬间扑到Max身上，“真对不起！”

多亏了Max的反应，因为他居然在Charles绊倒摔进花园之前接住了他，“我已经等了20分钟了，Charles。”

“请原谅我吧！我正在模拟器上玩一个特别好玩的游戏，和观众们聊着天，没注意到时间过得这么快，也完全忘记看手机……”他絮絮叨叨地说着。Max几乎是抱着他进了门，不禁为冒着傻气的男友笑起来，所有的怒气都在Charles乱七八糟的道歉中瞬间消解。

“哦不！直播！”Charles又一次瞪大了眼睛，从Max身边离开，跑上楼梯回去直播。Max摇了摇头，看向天花板，想着爱上这么个白痴不知道会带来多少麻烦，随后跟着男友进了房间。

“抱歉伙计们，我刚才只能突然离开。Max被锁在了屋外，不得不订阅我的twitch频道，在聊天室里叫我开门。太惨了。”Charles边笑边对耳麦说着，坐回了模拟器上。

“伙计们！这家伙把我锁在屋外20分钟！20分钟！”Max闯入Charles的镜头，对坐在模拟器里小司机摇了摇手指。

“对不起！”Charles哀求着，但也还在为自己的愚蠢错误而发笑，“不过至少我又多了个订阅。”

Max摇了摇头，走出了房间。他知道自己爱上了怎样一个人，而这就是爱情的样子。

* * *

Charles一边揉着眼睛，一边下楼走向厨房。当他醒来的时候，惊讶地发现Max并不在自己身边。两人认定彼此都是晚起的人，所以隔离的好处就是，他们通常会在床上赖到太阳已经升得老高，才不得不停止清晨的拥抱和软语，开始新的一天。

扑面而来的是咖啡的香气，可能是Max为他准备的。Charles想到Max的体贴，只觉得很温暖。于是当他看到Max正站在厨房的水槽前凝视着窗外的花园，他不由偷偷走到他的身边，从背后拥抱住他。

“早上好。”他低声说着，在男友的颈窝上吻了一下。

“Charles，你吓到我了！”Max提高了声音，打破了清晨的宁静。Charles忍不住将头埋在他肩膀上笑起来。

“你这么早起来做什么？”他问道，下巴按在Max的左肩上，双臂依旧松松地搂着他的腰。

“牛铃把我吵醒了。”他们通常会在睡觉时开着窗户，让夜晚的凉风吹进来，而将自己塞进温暖的羽绒被里。所以清晨的牛铃已经成了他们的闹钟，“看，它们在我们的花园里。”

确实有几头牛闯入了他们的花园，在疯长的草坪上吃草。Charles皱起眉头，“他们最好别吃我的作物。”

“宝贝，你的作物还没草长得高呢，他们不可能吃的。”Max安慰道。他能感觉到Charles在自己的背后噘着嘴，于是转身好好地和他拥抱了一下。Charles叹着气，将头枕在Max坚实的肩膀上。现在他能更好地透过窗户看到花园，他怒视着牛群，希望他们能够感应到自己心里的想法，别吃他的作物。

“我怎么感觉到你在瞪着牛。”Max贴着Charles的头发嘟哝着。

“我没有！”Charles辩解着，松开Max，看到猫咪Charlie跳上他们旁边的桌台。

“早上好，Charlie。”他抓了抓猫咪的脑袋，小猫对着他喵喵地叫着。

“我想它是饿了。”Max边说，边像往常一样为动物们准备早餐，而Charles则为两个人准备早餐。

“你觉得菠菜可以吃了吗？”Charles问着，将鸡蛋打到碗里，旁边那杯热气腾腾的咖啡为他提供了度过清晨的动力。

“它就长了两片叶子，Charles。我觉得它能在我们离开前长起来都算好的了。”Max评论道。

他们还没意识到这一个半月的时间过得有多快，但随着边境即将开放的消息，这一切都将迎来苦乐参半的结局。

* * *

Charles在钢琴上弹奏着忧郁的旋律。客厅里有一架小钢琴，上面盖着一张薄薄的床单。起初，他们并没有想过要揭开它，想尽可能地维持房间的原封不动，但Charles还是让步将床单拿开了。他还在学习如何弹钢琴，不过现在有了额外的空闲，让他可以多加练习。Max也不差，他可以弹奏一些基础的曲子。所以Charles和他有时会互相学习，一起进步。当Max弹琴时，Charles会在他身后跳舞；而当Charles弹着自己创作的旋律，Max只是满含爱意地看着他，他并不在意自己不擅长跳舞这件事。不过今天，Charles弹的是一些悲伤的曲目。

“我希望你别再给今天增加悲伤的情绪了。”Max抱怨道。平时他很喜欢Charles弹钢琴，但今天并不是平常的一天。因为边境即将开放的消息，他们决定去找Charlie的家人，这样当他们离开后，喵咪也能得到照顾。Max真的很舍不得留下这只猫，但他不能将它带回摩纳哥。随着赛季开始，他们几乎不会待在家里，Charlie也不会喜欢那样。

Charles叹了口气，停止了弹奏，“好了，我们走吧。”

Max穿上外套，Charles抱起小猫，将它放到Max的衣服里。就像Max带它回来时那样，一颗沾着泥巴的小脑袋从Max的外套里露出来。

两人随后出发去寻找Charlie的家。他们不知道该怎么做，但最好的办法就是回到Max当初找到它的森林里，寄望于它的家就在附近。他们不知道的是，这段旅程会持续好几个小时。

* * *

他们已经在附近徘徊了近一个小时，耐心都快耗尽了。“我发誓我就是在这附近找到它的！”

Charles侧目看向Max，不是他不相信，而是他们已经绕了好久，现在他几乎想放弃了。

“Kutzooi（真他妈的一团糟，荷兰语）。”Charles用他的法国口音骂着荷兰脏话。

“你刚是在用荷兰语骂脏话吗？”Max问道，觉得有点好笑。

“我跟你学的。”Charles回答。在他们同居的这段时间，Max一直在教他一些荷兰语，但他学得最快的还是Max经常说的脏话。

“是念Kutzooi。”Max用他正确的荷兰语发音纠正道。

“我就是这么说的啊，Kutzooi。”Charles又重复了一遍。

“Kutzooi。”Max再次纠正道。

“Kutzooi！”Charles用更大的声音又说了一遍。

“KUTZOOI。”Max几乎是在吼。

“KUTZOOI！”Charles简直不敢相信，他们两个成年男子就这样在瑞士森林里大骂着荷兰脏话。

Max正准备再吼回来的时候，Charles冲他嘘了一声。他觉得自己听到了一声猫叫，似乎是从附近的灌木丛中传来的。

“Max你看！”Charles大叫着，他看到一只更大的Charlie出现了，可能是小猫的妈妈。因为当Charlie看到它走近时，在Max的外套里喵喵地叫着。

Max弯下腰，让猫咪从温暖的窝里出来。它立刻跑到妈妈的身边，在它身侧摩擦着。那确实是Charlie的妈妈，为了与人类争夺对小猫的控制，它舔舐着Charlie。

Charlie回头看了Max和Charles一会，似乎是在犹豫。但一秒之后，它就和妈妈一起步入了森林深处。

* * *

Charles听到旁边抽鼻子的声音，他看向Max，“你在哭吗？”

“没有！”Max明明在哭，却赌气地否认道。Charles走到Max身边，无声地搂住他的腰，将他拉到自己身侧，两人一起离开森林，向家中走去。Max又抽了一下鼻子，不过这次，他搂着Charles的肩膀，索求着男友给予的安慰。

回家的路第一次这样安静，他俩都没有心情说话。放弃已经在他们心中有了一席之地的Charlie非常艰难，但他们知道，他们必须将它送回家人的身边。

当他们抵达木屋时，Max正准备开门进去，Charles拉住了他的胳膊，Max疑惑地看向他，Charles还能看到他红红的眼圈和脸上的泪痕。他将他拉近，轻轻地吻着。

“Ik hou van je（我爱你，荷兰语）”他用完美的荷兰语发音说。终于，Max笑了，这也让Charles立刻高兴起来。

“Ik hou ook van jou（我也爱你，荷兰语）。”


	5. Chapter 5

“就这些吗？”当Charles推出最后一件行李后，Max问道。他们有很多东西要拉回家，包括他们的模拟器、电脑和行李。Charles点了点头，将行李装进他们租来的车里。

告别这栋老房子让人难过。狗狗Max也在四处徘徊，嗅着那辆即将带着两个人类离开的陌生车辆，从它耷拉的尾巴和耳朵可以看出，今天并不是个让它开心的日子。

Charles绕到狗狗身边，弯下腰来，将它整个抱进怀里，“我会想你的，小兄弟。”

狗狗感受到他忧郁的心情，在他的怀抱里呜呜地叫着。Max也围了过来，看到自己最喜欢的一人一狗正在拥抱，忍不住加入进去，将他们一起抱进怀里。

两人坐在那里一起抱着狗狗，完全没有要松手的意思，像是不想放开他们过去几个月来的童话般的生活。肆虐全世界的灾难对他们来说，却像是一种伪装的祝福。他们是如此的幸运，拥有了这段美好的经历。

Charles抽了抽鼻子，缓缓放开手，“好了，Max，我们得走了，不然会错过航班的。”

他们在上车前向狗狗和房子做了最后的告别。Charles开着车，下山的时候Max一直看着后视镜，直到狗狗从视野中消失。狗狗那肃穆的姿态一如他们沉重的心情。他听到身旁的Charles仍在轻声抽泣，知道自己现在必须要为两人坚强起来，于是他将手放在Charles握着变速杆的手上，轻轻捏了捏。

* * *

回国的航班很平静，虽然他们很高兴能回家，但享受过逃离现实的感觉后再回到自己的公寓，一切都不太对劲。尽管公寓比瑞士的房子小得多，感觉却更加孤独。虽然才在一起几个月，但Charles和Max现在都不习惯没有对方在身边。他们经常给对方发短信、打电话，但这毕竟不一样。

“喂，Max，你能不能把……”Charles的声音回荡在空旷的厨房中，他刚拖着疲惫的身子独自做了回家后的第一顿饭，他已经有点太习惯有助手Max在身边了。无奈地叹了口气，Charles自己抓起了调料瓶。

如果说Charles过得有些艰难，Max就更惨了。他还是没学会如何做饭，好吧，他已经进步了很多，但还没有能力完整地做一餐饭。他第一次在家尝试做意大利面，成果是黏糊糊的面条，无味的酱汁，这绝不是Charles的做法。他将食物倒掉，点了外卖。

“你在吃什么？”Charles在视频电话中问道。他坐在自家餐桌前，手机横在前面，Max则坐在自家的餐椅上。

“披萨。”Max拿起一片炫耀了一下，然后咬了一口。

“你自己做的吗？”Charles吃着自己的晚餐问道。

“你以为呢？”Max嘴里塞满了食物，含糊地反问。

“你很高兴吧，摩纳哥有很多外卖APP。”Charles答道，他很清楚，Max绝不可能一个人做出披萨来。

“是啊，我想我是很高兴能回来。”Max扯了个谎，试图做出轻松愉快的样子，却悲惨地失败了。

Charles没有回答，他知道Max在撒谎，所以他沉默着，促使Max继续说下去。“我讨厌这样，讨厌一个人在家，讨厌吃这种恶心的披萨。我想吃你做的食物，我想和你一起待在家里。”

“哦，Max，我也想和你一起待在家里，”Charles放下叉子，承认道，“我也讨厌一个人生活。”

“那就搬来和我一起住吧。”Max大声建议。他不在乎他们才在一起几个月，这么快就同居可能很奇怪，但他们本来就不是在什么正常的情况下走到一起的。

“这是你想要的吗？”Charles问道，想确认Max和自己都想要同样的东西。

“我是认真的。即使这些年我一直一个人生活，但现在好像没了你，我都不知道该怎么过日子了。这都是你的错，Charles！”Max抱怨道，Charles终于大笑起来。

“啊，是的，我确实很怀念你把所有责任都推给我，”Charles开着玩笑，“还记得你用刀割破手指却怪我的那次吗？”

“没人要求你长得这么好看，惹人分心，才害我不小心割伤了自己。”Max撅起嘴，这完全是Charles的错。

Charles又笑了起来，他很怀念这样的日子，怀念和Max一起傻傻地在同一个屋檐下发呆的日子。他不知道自己会这样沉迷于整日快乐，笑个不停。

“但我是认真的，Charles，我们同居吧。”Max说。

“你说的对，从租金上来说也会更便宜，买菜就更不用说了，确实比较经济。”Charles假装在权衡利弊。

“是啊，一个只坐私人飞机出行的家伙满脑子都想着勤俭节约。”Max故作正经地说道。

“不过话说回来……我也得忍受你的鼾声。”Charles自言自语道。

“我不打呼噜！”Max大叫道，感觉有被深深冒犯到。

“跟我那可怜的耳朵说吧，它们受了好几个月的苦。”Charles哀叹着。

“Charles……”Max叹了口气，“认真点，我可是认真的。”

“Max……是的，我很乐意搬过去，而且我想我可以忍受你的鼾声……”

“Charles！”

* * *

“现在这感觉才对嘛，刚刚好。”Max依偎在Charles身边说道，Charles也依着他。在他们决定搬到一起住之后，Charles很快就收拾好了一个行李箱，来到Max家。剩下的东西可以慢慢再搬，而现在，尽快和Max亲密接触才最重要。

“真不敢相信，这么久以来我们一直在错过。”Charles说道，Max搂着他的胳膊。再次与Max同床共枕，对于他渴望抚摸的身体来说是一种解脱，尽管他们只分开了几天。“这些年来，我们本可以在一起的，但却没有，我们真是太傻了。”

“是很傻，但我们现在无法改变过去，能做的只有享受现在和未来。”Max答道，他是两人中更现实的那个。

从某种程度上来说，这场风波帮助他们认识到了谁才是身边最重要的人，什么话是不该瞒着不说的，以及每时每刻的自省是多么重要。如果这一切没有发生，也许Max和Charles永远也无法向对方坦白，即使坦白，可能也为时已晚。但这就是事实，一切早已注定，至于会发生些什么，其实只是时间问题。


End file.
